Field of the Invention
The invention relates, inter alia, to a converter arrangement.
A converter arrangement of this type is known from published, European patent application EP 2 884 825 A1 A; the arrangement contains one or more series circuits in each case with at least two series-connected sub-modules. The sub-modules in each case have at least one switch and are installed in each case at a predefined electrical installation position of the converter arrangement. The sub-modules are controlled by a central unit.